Fight for the cure
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Em um mundo devastado por uma praga que transformou homens em monstros, alguns jovens se deparam com a esperança de uma "cura". Com coragem, eles farão de tudo para levar a esperança de um futuro às mãos corretas. Com garra, mostrarão que há coisas muito mais importantes que suas próprias vidas.
1. John

**John**

"O que devemos fazer agora?"

A pergunta sussurrada, mesmo e apesar de todo o esforço para demonstrar coragem, traiu a agitação e o temor do jovem agachado junto à porta.

Seu cabelo claro estava escondido pela boina, seu rosto estava sujo de terra e sangue, seu corpo magro estava oculto pela jaqueta que era uns bons dois números maior que ele. E em suas mãos, com desenvoltura, ele empunhava uma _remington 870_ sem qualquer receio de seu tamanho e potência.

A garota a quem ele dirigira a pergunta, que poucos perceberiam ser mais nova que ele se não dessem uma boa olhada, talvez nem assim, ponderava antes de dar a resposta, pois sabia que dali em frente qualquer ação resultaria em uma chance para muitos ou o total fracasso da empreitada.

"Eles estão distantes e não podem sentir nosso cheiro. Acho que ainda temos tempo para manter o plano e verificar o galpão em busca de mantimentos"

Olhando rapidamente para o grupo silencioso atrás dos dois resolveu que realmente não tinham tempo a perder.

"Giles verifique os fundos. Anton a esquerda. Meg a direita."

A garota voltou os olhos para os movimentos do lado de fora do prédio.

John a encarou por um momento, erguendo o rosto para a sua figura sombria, em pé, junto à porta.

"Não acho que tenha sido uma boa idéia vir aqui."

"Vir aqui não foi uma opção John." Ela respondeu olhando pela primeira vez ao rapaz.

"Pegue Lucy e recolha o máximo de mantimentos que puder carregar. Estoque na porta de entrada em seis cargas. O de sempre John, nada de frescuras. Dê prioridade aos medicamentos. Você tem cinco minutos a partir de agora."

John sacudiu a cabeça e se pôs em movimento. Apesar de mais velho a garota que os liderava tinha conquistado seu lugar, não por que fosse a mais forte, ou a que melhor sabia manejar uma arma, mas por que era a única a quem todos realmente escutavam e respeitavam.

Com a habilidade adquirida ao longo daqueles quase dois anos John se esgueirou entre as caixas do galpão, a arma empunhada e engatilhada. Lucy o seguia com passos de um gato, algo que a ajudou a manter-se viva durante muito tempo antes de se juntar ao grupo.

Devagar John parou erguendo o braço. Com alguns gestos apontou alguns pacotes de garrafas d'água. Lucy encheu duas mochilas e entregou a John, passando a recolher o máximo de enlatados quanto pudesse.

Deixaram as mochilas, tomando nota do local e se esgueiraram em busca das caixas com o emblema da Cruz Vermelha. Ao encontrarem começaram a encher uma mochila com o máximo de seringas, bandagens, antibióticos e o que mais pudessem carregar.

Sabiam que a área do supermercado, naquele imenso galpão que parecia ter sido usado como estoque do exército e outras organizações governamentais logo no início da epidemia, era uma das mais perigosas da cidade. _Eles_ perambulavam por ali aos montes e se escondiam em seu interior como um bando de ratos fazendo ninho. Entretanto, como bem dissera Sam, não havia escolha. Não agora. Não quando enfim um raio de esperança havia simplesmente surgido das trevas para lhes dar, quem sabe, um futuro.

John olhou para o relógio onde o cronômetro corria. Aproximou-se de Lucy e tocou em seu ombro. Quando ela o encarou mostrou-lhe dois dedos, sem deixar de guardar o perímetro.

Uma sombra à esquerda o assustou de morte. Sentindo a adrenalina tomar seu corpo puxou Lucy pelo braço para as sombras no canto, colocando uma das mãos em sua boca para abafar qualquer som que ela pudesse inadvertidamente fazer.

E seus piores temores enfim se concretizaram, quando o dono da sombra por fim se aproximou o bastante para que pudessem vê-lo.

Homem, branco, calvo, paletó rasgado. Seus passos eram arrastados e incertos. A carne pendia de seu flanco esquerdo deixando parte das tripas escaparem e se arrastarem pelo chão. Parecia alheio a presença dos dois escondidos nas sombras. Mas John sabia que se ele se aproximasse mais iria lhes sentir o cheiro, teriam que lutar e muitos outros apareceriam.

Estava se preparando para pegar a faca e se arriscar em uma luta corpo a corpo, quando o morto vivo foi atacado por trás em um golpe certeiro na cabeça. Caído, ainda tentou se erguer, mas Giles foi mais rápido o acertando novamente, estraçalhando seu crânio.

Se havia algo que poderia dizer de Giles era que ele sempre preferia seu bastão de beisebol a shotgun que sempre carregava. E, no corpo a corpo, alto, musculoso e com aparência bem mais velha que seus dezesseis anos, ele podia dar conta de uma daquelas coisas no mano a mano sempre que quisesse.

Seu sorriso branco rasgou seu rosto de ébano quando ele os encarou. E John se perguntou por que ele sempre tinha esse sorriso nos lábios mesmo quando tudo desmoronava ao redor?

Afastaram-se do cadáver, encheram mais duas mochilas e se dirigiram ao ponto de encontro, tudo no mais completo silêncio, como Doug os ensinara nos primeiros meses do grupo.

A um canto Meg os esperava com seus cabelos vermelhos escapando da boina, os olhos verdes assustados. De todo o grupo ela sempre fora a que menos inspirava confiança. Não por que não fizesse parte da família, e sim por que em todas as suas atitudes o medo em seus olhos, aquele perceptível tremor em suas mãos, a tornavam a menos qualificada para qualquer tarefa. Contudo, Sam depositava nela uma confiança irrestrita, como em todos do grupo, e nada poderiam fazer a não ser estar mais atentos ou passar a garota às tarefas menos arriscadas.

Cinco minutos depois se reuniram próximo ao ponto inicial. Agachados formavam um círculo.

"A porta do galpão está lacrada, porém muitos deles estão se movimentando daquele lado" Anton notificou agarrando sua parte da carga.

"Pela direita, dois caminhões bloqueiam a entrada. Não dá para sair por ali." Meg falou com a nota trêmula que já lhe era peculiar.

"A saída dos fundos está limpa pela direita" Giles declarou "Mas há um grupo a esquerda que me pareceu muito perigoso."

"Frescos?" Sam perguntou.

"Sim. Jovens." Giles alertou "Devem ser rápidos como o inferno"

Sam agarrou sua mochila e calculou quanto cada um carregaria ao longo de menos de um quilômetro até o veículo, além das armas, facas e munições.

"A frente está tomada. Mais são os podres em sua maioria. Teríamos uma boa folga antes que algum nos visse ou sentisse nosso cheiro, além de uma boa dianteira em uma perseguição."

"Os podres também podem correr muito Sam. E com todo esse peso..." Meg declarou temerosa.

John podia simpatizar com a garota, mas, por Deus, às vezes tinha vontade de enfiar qualquer coisa que pudesse calar aquela voz de mocinha em perigo de filmes antigos que ela parecia fazer questão de usar.

Sam estava procurando lhes dar a melhor opção. A tensão em seu rosto jovem denunciava toda a preocupação que todos ali colocavam em seus ombros desde que o Ray tinha sido devorado há mais de seis meses e o último adulto do grupo por fim morrera os deixando sozinhos naquele caos.

"Temos um plano Meg, precisamos de tudo o que pudermos conseguir para chegar ao nosso destino. Não somos apenas nós agora. Não é só nossa sobrevivência."

Sam encarou a todos.

"São uns sete podres do lado esquerdo à frente. A ranger está mais ou menos a mil metros ao sul. Vamos ter que ir em frente e depois dar a volta. Vai demorar um pouco mais que o previsto, mas com certeza vai ser mais seguro."

Sam olhou a todos em busca de apoio ou novas idéias, como sempre. Quando nenhum deles contrapôs e alguns simplesmente concordaram com seu plano resolveram partir.

"Então é isso... Giles e John retaguarda, Anton comigo, Meg e Lucy no meio."

Sam se ergueu em seus quase um metro e setenta, com todos a acompanhando.

A porta do armazém rangeu um pouco ao ser aberta. Nada que os pusesse em perigo. Em fila indiana, guardando suas posições, cada um dos adolescentes se pôs a caminho.

Como Sam descrevera, um grupo de não mais que sete dos mortos vivos se aninhavam em bando de caminhar errático e circular a esquerda. Estavam naquele estágio que costumavam chamar de podres: Inúmeras feridas, pele seca, ou quase nenhuma, braços faltando, pernas quebradas, face lacerada.

Mas os desgraçados podiam ser rápidos quando queriam, como bem alertara Meg, por isso tinham que ser cautelosos e sorrateiros.

Apesar das probabilidades a saída fora mais calma que o esperado. Nenhum podre ou fresco os viu. Nenhum tiro foi disparado. John pode ver a tensão abandonar o grupo a cada metro que se afastavam do prédio e da cidade.

Por fim alcançaram a ranger e puderam se dirigir ao local que chamavam de lar há alguns meses.

A primeira parte da missão estava concluída. Agora o plano seria posto em prática e uma jornada para o leste começaria. Não em busca, mas para encontrar alguém a quem pudessem entregar o que eles esperançosamente chamavam de _a cura_


	2. Sam

**Sam**

"A- você pula pela janela? B- você dá um tiro na própria cabeça? Ou C- você se deixa devorar e se transforma em um desses bastardos?"

"Olha a boca Anton."

Retrucou Sam olhando pelo retrovisor.

"Desculpa mãe."

O garoto de dezesseis anos respondeu sorrindo e mostrando a língua.

"Por que você sempre tem que ser tão deprimente?"

Meg perguntou se aconchegando mais ao Giles, agarrando seu braço e descansando a cabeça em seu ombro forte.

"Deprimente é uma garota se atirando para um cara que não está interessado"

Anton respondeu em uma direta certeira e continuou:

"Vamos lá Giles, responde cara. O que você escolheria?"

"Sei lá maninho. Se não há nenhuma saída desse prédio de dez andares, só uma janela, eu me arriscaria pulando, talvez caísse sobre algo macio e sobrevivesse"

"É isso que adoro em você cara, sempre com um pensamento positivo"

Anton retrucou dando um soco no ombro do amigo.

"E você Lucy?"

"Não gosto de pensar em besteiras Anton."

Lucy respondeu apertando a arma e olhando pela janela.

"John?"

Anton insistiu como se saber a opinião de cada um naquele carro fosse uma questão de vida ou morte.

"C"

John respondeu sem encarar ninguém.

"Sabia que diria isso. Você é tão pessimista que até me dá arrepios"

Anton gargalhou agarrando John pelo ombro e lhe dando um beijo na nuca.

"E você?"

Giles perguntou a Anton tentando se livrar de Meg que se enroscara ainda mais ao seu corpo. Mas riu e continuou antes que o menor respondesse:

"Não. Não precisa dizer. Você se transformaria em um deles"

"Com toda a certeza."

Anton deu de ombros

"Eu seria um morto vivo dos infernos irmão. E devoraria qualquer ruivinha-medrosa-do-cacete que passasse pela minha frente."

Meg bufou sem largar o braço de Giles. E Sam, mesmo atenta a estrada, não pode deixar de sorrir com as loucuras e bobagens daquele garoto magricela que falava mais que um apresentador de Talk Show.

Na verdade, Anton era tão franzino que parecia ainda mais novo que seus dezesseis anos.

Sam lembrava claramente quando ele aparecera do nada no acampamento quando eles passavam por Graceland. E o topete a La Elvis Presley do menino fora algo absurdo, mesmo para a vida absurda pós-apocalipse-zumbi que levavam.

Apesar de estar sempre dando sermões naquele garoto, e quase sempre por motivos de indisciplina, Sam sabia que o seu jeito debochado e alegre, brincalhão e atirado, era algo bom para o grupo.

Bastava que ela e John fossem mais soturnos e calados. Ou que Meg e outras das crianças fossem medrosas, receosas e assustadas. Ou que a Lucy fosse tão ardilosa quanto uma serpente. Quando precisam sorrir lá estava o Anton com suas piadas, muitas obscenas, e também o Giles com seu sorriso fácil e seu otimismo contagiante.

Sam olhou pelo retrovisor novamente em direção ao Anton e o garoto a encarava com aquele sorriso sem vergonha e a pergunta, para ela, não pronunciada, nos lábios.

E Sam pensou: O que faria?

Se não tivesse para onde fugir, seria otimista como Giles, pessimista como John ou cínico como Anton? E olhando a cada um naquele carro e conhecendo a cada um deles soube que nenhuma daquelas opções seria para ela.

Por Deus, lutaria até o fim. Se não houvesse como escapar, morreria lutando para encontrar uma forma de fazê-lo. Não se arriscaria em algo incerto, ou simplesmente desistiria. Seu pai não esperaria nada mais dela que isso. Nenhum deles ali no carro, ou os outros na casa, esperariam algo dela que não fosse a completa certeza de que não cederia, nem recuaria diante de nada.

O relógio no painel do carro piscou marcando meia noite. E naquele breve momento sentiu que seus olhos umedeciam miseravelmente. Aquele seria um dia especial para ela e para o Doug. Mas, este dia, que Sam esperou por muito tempo, se tornava mais uma quarta feira qualquer no calendário. Doug se fora e apenas a lembrança de seus beijos ficou. A promessa guardada para aquela data simplesmente perdera seu propósito nos últimos seis meses.

Lembrando do que planejara com o namorado, Sam olhou John ao seu lado por um instante, pensando em como seria se simplesmente...

Não. Não seria a mesma coisa.

Ao avistar a entrada do condomínio de luxo, Sam diminuiu a velocidade entrando pela estrada de terra escondida pelo mato alto.

A quinhentos metros do local parou o carro e piscou os faróis duas vezes.

O silêncio era total. A expectativa nos seis garotos era tão forte que todos seguraram a respiração por um momento.

Ao longe, em resposta, uma luz piscou duas vezes. Depois de quinze segundos, piscou mais três vezes.

Todos suspiraram aliviados. Aquele era o sinal de que tudo estava bem. A casa não havia sido atacada nem por zumbis, nem por grupos de selvagens.

Devagar, e com os faróis apagados, Sam deslizou o veículo em direção a casa. O silêncio entre ele era total. Nem Anton ousava brincar em momentos como aqueles. Não quando podiam colocar os outros em perigo.

Quando o carro estacionou todos saíram em sincronia, avaliaram o terreno em busca de algum errante. Depois retiraram os mantimentos do carro e correram para a casa de veraneio de algum ricaço que agora usavam como esconderijo.

A porta se abriu revelando um garoto de doze anos de longos cabelos negros e olhar adulto.

"Vocês demoraram muito dessa vez"

Scott reclamou com olhos marejados e voz firme.

"Onde está Marcos?"

Sam perguntou entrando logo após todo o grupo e fechando a porta.

"Com a Lisa no sótão."

"Ele deveria estar aqui embaixo e não você"

Sam reclamou subindo as escadas enquanto o grupo guardava os materiais adquiridos.

"Lisa estava com medo"

Scott respondeu acompanhando Sam escada acima.

"O braço dela ainda dói"

Sam sabia que doía. O bastardo quebrara o braço da garota em dois lugares antes de conseguir lhe dar uma mordida.

Olhando o garoto que a acompanhava sentiu remorso pela recepção pouco amigável. Das outras crianças que formavam o grupo, depois de Marcos que ficara para trás, Scott era o mais velho. Era também muito corajoso e adulto demais para a sua idade.

"Você agiu bem Scott. Foi você que deu o sinal não foi?"

Scott simplesmente balançou afirmativamente a cabeça.

"É bom contar com você"

Orgulhoso pelo elogio da líder do grupo, Scott a acompanhou até o sótão onde mais cinco crianças aguardavam.

Quando Sam entrou, todas se levantaram dos seus sacos de dormir e a abraçaram com carinho. Lourdes, Mia, Ronan, Jaques e Godfrey. Crianças com idades entre seis e dez anos. Crianças pelas quais lutavam há quase dois anos.

Se aproximando dos fundos do aposento Sam avistou Marcos e Lisa.

A garota estava deitada com o braço em uma tipóia. Sua pele negra tinha um aspecto muito mais viçoso que o de alguns dias atrás. Ela estava sorrindo de alguma besteira que o Marcos lhe dizia e Sam se sentiu mal pelo que teriam de obrigá-la a fazer dali a alguns dias.

Por que Lisa era muito mais que uma das crianças que eles haviam encontrado escondidas em um orfanato.

Há dois meses, depois de se abrigarem naquela casa, quando o grupo havia se deparado com um bando daqueles desgraçados não mortos, ela havia sido mordida.

Mas, diferente do que ocorrera com outros, a febre havia cedido, a ferida cicatrizara e Lisa não se transformara em uma daquelas coisas.

Foi algo tão espetacular que por um momento nenhum deles, talvez por serem jovens demais, se deram conta das implicações do que aquela recuperação significava.

Por que Lisa era mais do que uma sobrevivente.

Lisa era mais que uma garotinha de seis anos.

Lisa era a cura.


	3. Marcos

**Marcos**

"Sabe o que é mais estranho agora?"

Marcos perguntou fixando o olhar em algum ponto perdido no horizonte.

"Para você tudo é estranho Marcos" John respondeu sério. "Aliás, você é estranho."

O garoto de cabelos curtos baixou a cabeça e sorriu levemente.

"Somos um grupo muito estranho na verdade meu caro amigo John... Mas não me referia a isso. Falo do silêncio"

Marcos voltou a olhar a paisagem. A estrada de terra que se perdia em uma curva, as árvores à direita que se erguiam imponentes e escondiam um pequeno lago, agora de águas turvas e cheias daquele lixo zumbi, o muro alto de pedra onde a marcas vermelhas de sangue criavam tristes figuras geométricas, pichado por eles para manter aquelas coisas longe da casa.

Marcos encarou o jovem loiro, seu perfil forte e atraente.

"Todo esse silêncio é estranho. Cara... ainda não me acostumei a ele. Foi a primeira coisa que me fez perceber que algo estava errado quando acordei naquela manhã."

E John não precisava perguntar a que manhã o garoto se referia. Aquele dia estava marcado a fogo em sua mente. Ainda doloroso demais para pensar no que ocorrera... No que perdera. Ainda presente demais para falar sobre o assunto, ou ouvir sobre o assunto, sem que lágrimas lhe subissem aos olhos.

"Foi como se a Terra acordasse morta naquela manhã John"

Marcos suspirou

"Mesmo agora, não há nada. Nenhum som. Nenhum som de vida. Fecho meus olhos e só escuto minha própria respiração"

"Estamos vivos" John sussurrou mais para si mesmo que para o amigo.

Marcos riu com cinismo, os olhos negros duros, a face encovada, tão mais velha agora que seus poucos dezessete anos. Uma máscara fria e marcada por anos de dor e sofrimento que ainda nem possuía.

"Estamos vivos"

Marcos repetiu agarrado à espingarda que fora de seu pai. Acariciando o cano longo e gasto, depois o cabo de madeira marcado pelo tempo e pelo uso.

Voltando a olhar o horizonte lembrou-se das muitas caçadas ao lado do pai em que a usara. E naquele tempo era jovem demais para saber o que o velho Sr. Rerys queria lhe ensinar com tudo aquilo de mato, terra, chuva e sangue.

Dizer que odiara cada uma daquelas caçadas era estar mentindo para si mesmo. A emoção de encontrar sua presa, mirar, escolher o momento certo e apertar o gatilho sempre estivera presente e latente, mesmo que arrastasse os pés quando o pai lhe arrancava da cama às quatro da manhã, mesmo que dissesse ao velho odiar tudo aquilo.

E agora em que o mundo se tornara sua selva particular, e de caçador se tornara a caça, os momentos que sempre lhe pareceram um martírio se tornavam a cada dia as únicas lembranças felizes de sua parca existência.

A lembrança do pai saudável, vestindo aquele seu colete de caça e o boné surrado para esconder à calvície precoce, os olhos negros sorridentes, a língua sempre afiada para gozar de seu corte de cabelo ou de suas tolas e adolescentes idéias para chocar a família e a vizinhança, essa era a imagem que queria levar consigo. Não a daquela coisa do outro lado da porta de seu quarto, naquela manhã, quebrando o silêncio, esmurrando a madeira em baques surdos e aterrorizantes, grunhindo, os olhos apagados dois poços de nada além de um horripilante ódio, a roupa coberta de sangue.

Marcos fechou os olhos em busca de algum som que não a de seu próprio corpo ou do amigo ao lado, tão quieto, e ainda mais melancólico do que ele próprio um dia poderia ser.

Mas não ouviu nada por um longo tempo, até que Sam apareceu no terraço pisando duro, caminhando na direção dos dois com a sua sempre presença marcante e segura.

Marcos admirou a amiga em todo o seu conjunto. Seu corpo forte, um pouco mais magro agora que lutavam para conseguir comida e não podiam simplesmente pedir uma pizza. Seus olhos de um castanho claro, como mogno ou cedro, profundo e enigmático. Seus cabelos escuros, curtos e sempre presos.

Era estranho pensar que a conhecia quase sua vida inteira e nunca a imaginara tão poderosa como a via agora.

Lembrou-se claramente de quando olhara pela janela de seu quarto em busca de uma fuga do pai que quase derrubava a porta e vê-la lá embaixo com a família ao lado do carro. Seu rosto quando o encarou nada mais tinha da garota doce e tímida que vivia com um livro enfiado na cara. Sua blusa e mãos estavam suas de sangue e seguravam com força uma das armas do pai.

A janela não abrira e teve que correr para o banheiro, sua última defesa. Achou que estava morto, mesmo sem saber o que realmente estava acontecendo. Por que a única coisa que sabia com clareza era de que aquela coisa do outro lado da porta não era mais seu pai. Não poderia ser. E ao ouvir o tiro que derrubara o monstro que o queria matar e logo após escutar com alívio e tristeza a voz firme de Sam que varava a porta, soube em fim, com toda a certeza de seu coração juvenil e já enamorado pela garota da casa ao lado, que ela seria a única mulher que poderia amar nessa vida.

Marcos desviou os olhos da figura amada e chamou atenção de John. Não adiantaria sonhar. Não com Sam. Por vezes ela deixara até claro demais que só o via como amigo. E isso parecia bastar por enquanto. Mesmo quando a vontade de tocar sua mão, ou soltar seus cabelos e mergulhar os dedos na massa sedosa se tornava quase insuportável, tê-la por perto satisfazia o bastante para não enlouquecer completamente naquele mundo já totalmente insano.

Quando John se virou, Marcos pode notar o brilho fugaz que a presença da jovem atiçara naquele cara sempre taciturno. E a chama do ciúme pareceu queimar seu peito e transformar seu coração em cinzas.

Não que notasse o mesmo brilho de apreciação de Sam para com John. Não mesmo. Sabia que o coração da amiga ainda pertencia a Doug. E aquela perda era muito recente para que alguém como Sam, onde os sentimentos eram profundamente arraigados, pudesse se interessar tão brevemente por um novo alguém.

Mas os olhos castanhos pousaram em John por um instante longo demais para que Marcos, a quem tudo sobre Sam interessava, não notasse.

Não foi uma coisa romântica, mas decididamente a garota avaliou o mais velho como uma mulher avaliaria um homem que lhe interessasse. E isso era tão pouco usual em Sam que aqueles poucos segundos tornaram-se algo gritante e intrigante para Marcos.

"Algum errante?" Ela perguntou se agachando ao lado dos dois.

"Nenhum" John respondeu voltando a perscrutar a imensidão abaixo e ao longe.

Sam avaliou o mais velho por um momento com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Depois encarou Marcos com aquele olhar decidido de sempre. Pareceu por um minuto que ela podia ler sua alma.

Então Marcos soube, mesmo antes de ela começar a falar, que a hora de arriscarem tudo havia chegado.

"Com os remédios que trouxemos, os mantimentos e o combustível que estocamos, acho que não podemos adiar mais nossa partida."

John não a encarou por um longo momento. Depois descansou a arma no colo e pareceu pesar bem as palavras.

"Não podemos levar todas as crianças"

Sam concordou com a cabeça.

"Nunca pensei em arriscar levá-las."

"Não podemos nos separar."

Marcos falou sabendo que, a despeito de seus desejos e dos outros em permanecerem sempre juntos, diante do que parecia estar em jogo, não podiam arriscar seguirem com um fardo a mais.

"Não seria seguro nem para elas, nem para os que irão Marcos."

Sam afirmou o que era óbvio para todos.

"E quem ficará para trás?"

John perguntou encarando Sam novamente.

"Quem cuidará delas?"

Sam não fugiu ao olhar insistente do outro.

"Pensei que você e a Meg poderiam fazer isso."

Ela respondeu com vagar.

"Ou o Giles, ou o Marcos."

John respondeu piscando sem graça pela confiança que ela colocava nele.

"Giles seria minha segunda opção"

Sam confirmou desviando o olhar para o Marcos e continuando.

"Meg terá de ficar para trás de qualquer maneira, não confio que levá-la seja uma opção viável."

"O medo naquela garota atrairia até um podre sem nariz há um quilometro de distância"

Marcos brincou para quebrar o clima de morte que parecia rondar Sam e John quando estavam juntos.

"Por que você mesma não fica para trás?"

John perguntou

"Os generais em batalha geralmente ordenam seus soldados que cumpram tarefas e não colocam as suas vidas em perigo indo para a linha de fogo."

"Não sou um general, nem vocês estão submissos a mim John. Em verdade, pensei em deixar que o grupo se voluntariasse para esta viagem. Mas não posso arriscar que Meg ou Lucy fiquem sozinhas para trás. Não confio em Lucy. E Meg tem medo até da própria sombra."

"É bom saber que você reconhece que não abandonaríamos você."

Marcos retrucou com os olhos em brasa.

"Você é minha família Marcos. Mesmo que queira vê-lo em segurança, sei que não nos separaríamos. Não depois de tudo o que já passamos. "

Marcos sentiu o coração se aquecer com aquelas palavras. Mas sabia ler nas entrelinhas. E mesmo não dita, a palavra amigo ou irmão eram o que ela pensava quando falava dele. Não amante ou amor.

"Precisamos levar Lisa a Atlanta. Fato John. Nada agora é mais importante. Eu irei e Marcos também, Lucy deve ir e Anton com toda a certeza não vai querer ficar para trás. Você e Giles são minhas melhores opções para cuidar das outras crianças."

"Eu irei com vocês. Sou o melhor atirador do grupo e o único que entende de mecânica."

John destacou antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para contrapor.

"Giles não vai gostar nada de ficar aqui com a Meg"

Marcos falou sorrindo. E o comentário fez com os outros dois também sorrissem do martírio que o garoto padecia com a paixonite da ruivinha.

"Amanhã sairemos às sete. Já dei ao Scott uma lista do que separar. Meg subirá para render vocês. John verifique a Ranger, abasteça-a e pegue qualquer coisa dos outros veículos que possamos utilizar em uma necessidade."

Sam parou como se continuar lhe custasse muito.

"John precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas. Quando terminar me procure no estoque."

Marcos sentiu que o rosto da amiga corara um pouco, mas poderia ser apenas a exposição ao Sol da manhã.

"Marcos, quero que avalie o perímetro. Verifique qualquer ponto desguarnecido que um errante possa usar para entrar e reavive a pintura do muro."

Sam se ergueu e finalizou.

"Nós teremos uma reunião final às dezessete horas para avaliar a melhor rota para Atlanta."

Quando ela se afastou Marcos a seguiu. O coração aos pulos, o rosto vermelho e a respiração ofegante.

"Sam?"

Ele chamou retirando um pequeno embrulho do bolso.

O papel de presente estava amassado, mas ainda exibia um padrão muito bonito entre verde e azul.

Sam sentiu que pela segunda vez naquele dia seus olhos marejavam. Recebeu o presente o apertando na mão por um instante, sem saber o que dizer. Sem saber se deveria abrir ali e agora e correr o risco de perder pose de durona se derramando em lágrimas como uma tola.

Marcos percebeu que ela realmente não esperava que ele se lembrasse. Não quando calendários não faziam mais parte do cotidiano e a contagem dos dias parecia incerta depois de tudo o que passaram, e passavam, naquela existência de fugas, medo e desespero.

"Feliz aniversário"

Ele sussurrou enfim quando ela apertou mais forte sua mão e se afastou para que ele não pudesse perceber a sua emoção.


	4. Anton

**Anton**

Sam se debruçara sobre o mapa sobre a mesa, estudando com atenção a rota para o destino escolhido.

"O CDC em Atlanta é a nossa única escolha" Ela falou deslizando o dedo pelo papel áspero e amassado.

Olhando para a figura forte da garota, e em como todo o grupo parecia deslizar ao redor dela como mariposas perto de uma lâmpada, fizera Anton pensar que apesar de seus instintos gritarem que aquela expedição seria um fracasso, quem sabe, talvez no final poderia dar certo. Quem sabe pudesse acreditar na fada dos dentes e no papai Noel também.

Certo que todos sabiam como aquela coisa que tinham nas mãos era enorme. Big mesmo. Mas estavam seguros agora e aquela excursão para longe das paredes daquele novo abrigo tinha tudo para dar errado.

Primeiro se dividiriam e isso não era nem um pouco legal. Se afastar de Giles e Meg era o que Anton menos desejava no momento. Segundo eram apenas garotos e o mundo estava infestado por monstros, mortos e vivos. E por seu belo topete eles com certeza se bateriam com os dois em muitos momentos nessa viagem.

"Eu vim daquela área Sam. Aquilo lá é o inferno." Lucy opinara colocando as mãos sobre a mesa. "Quase não conseguimos passar por Columbus quando saímos e a nossa rota no levará bem na mesma direção"

"Não. Pegaremos essas vias secundárias aqui e aqui para sair de Jacksonville. Subiremos em direção a Albany e desviaremos de Columbus bem aqui."

Sam seguira com o dedo no mapa a rota escolhida e nem Lucy pode contradizer a lógica da mais velha.

"Mesmo assim quando chegarmos a Atlanta teremos que passar com uma boa parte da cidade para conseguir chegar ao CDC." John comentou após se aproximar da mesa e examinar com cuidado o mapa.

"Não há outra forma. Seguir por outra rota seria arriscar demais. Não há lugar onde eles não estejam e sofremos muitas perdas no Alabama para darmos a volta por aquele caminho."

Sam fixou seu olhar em Giles.

"Nem pensar em seguir pela costa." Giles falou sério como poucas vezes o viram fazer. "Só vão encontrar mais dos vermes que seu pai acertou m chamar de selvagens Sam."

Anton encarou o amigo e soube que havia muito mais na história de Giles sobre o que passara em Savannah do que ele chegara a contar a algum deles. Bem, talvez não a Sam. Por que aquele olhar trocado entre os dois certamente tinha muito mais escondido. Sam parecia saber com clareza o que passava na mente de Giles assim que ele mencionara os selvagens e Savannah.

"O veículo está preparado. Estamos levando apenas o que precisaremos. A maior parte dos mantimentos ficará para vocês e as crianças Giles."

"Ainda acho que deveria ir com vocês. O John poderia..."

"Giles." Sam murmurou se aproximando e parando junto ao gigante negro de dezesseis anos. "Preciso que o John vá conosco. Não só por suas habilidades com armas, mas por que ele é nosso único mecânico. Não posso arriscar agora. Assim como não posso arriscar as crianças que ficam aqui."

Giles fez menção de contrapor e Anton percebeu que Sam estava irredutível. Devagar ela colocou a mão no ombro do amigo tão maior que ela.

"Sei que é jovem. Somos todos jovens. Mas sei que cuidará dessas crianças com toda a sua força e sua vida. Sei disso. Nós voltaremos."

Isso acontecera há uma semana e Anton olhando para fora, para o mar de mortos vivos ao redor do prédio em que estavam encurralados, não acreditando nem por um momento que houvesse forma de cumprir aquela promessa.

"Qual o grande plano agora?" Lucy gritou para Sam parando por um momento de caminhar de um lado para o outro.

Sam estava próxima a uma das janelas e não se dignou a responder a pergunta histérica da garota. Sentado ao largo Anton podia observar cada um deles e notar a apreensão de todos.

O que Lucy não entendia é que Sam não tivera opção. Aquele bando simplesmente surgira do nada na estrada e de repente se viram cercados por dezenas deles. Talvez centenas. Não havia como retornar. Só poderiam pisar na merda do acelerador, derrubar alguns daqueles desgraçados e fugir.

Conseguiram fazer tudo, mas em algum momento bater em muitas daquelas coisas acabou por destruir a suspensão do carro e tudo o que Sam pudera fazer foi colocá-los o mais próximo daquele prédio, rezando para que estivesse com poucos deles em seu interior.

Chegar a Atlanta fora até muito tranqüilo. A rota escolhida se mostrara a melhor possível. E os poucos errantes que encontraram não foi páreo para eles.

O mais difícil tinha sido a separação do grupo. Fora ser abraçado pelo Giles e sentir que não veria nunca mais aquele sorriso inocente do amigo ou a massa vermelha de cabelos da Meg. Após a morte de seus pais nas mãos daquelas criaturas, Anton não havia se sentindo tão triste na vida.

"O térreo e o segundo andar estão limpos, mas não acho que as portas irão agüentar muito tempo." John falou entrando na sala após verificar todo o andar inferior.

"Eles estão se concentrando na área em que entramos." Sam falou virando-se para o grupo. "A parte inferior do prédio parece nossa melhor opção."

"Mas sem um carro não vamos chegar longe" Lucy contrapôs se aproximando de Sam.

"Em algum momento após entrarmos na cidade teríamos que nos livrar do veículo." Sam explicou com a aquiescência de John.

"Mas..." Lucy parecia perdida.

"Presta atenção garota." Marcos por fim se pronunciou. "Não podemos chamar atenção em uma cidade infestada por essas coisas. Temos que ultrapassar a parte leste da cidade em sigilo. Daí por diante, segundo o mapa, utilizar um veículo não será problema. Vamos conseguir outro. Para isso o John está aqui."

"Anton, pegue a Lisa. John siga na frente. Marcos retaguarda. Lucy comigo." Sam ordenou agarrando a sacola.

Anton não contrapôs. Carregando apenas sua arma e munição, colocou a garota nas costas e seguiu o grupo logo atrás de John, tendo Sam as suas costas como cobertura.

O caminho estava escuro e apenas as suas lanternas iluminavam aqui e ali. Sentiu que Lisa apertava um pouco mais o seu pescoço e o gesso em seu braço roçava sua pele causando um grande desconforto. Entretanto, nada o faria colocar a criança no chão naquele momento. Não enquanto não estivessem em uma área mais segura.

Chegaram por fim a parte inferior do prédio e John fez um sinal para que parassem. Devagar o loiro, após verificar que não havia nenhum deles por perto abriu a porta e todos se esgueiraram para fora.

O frio do fim de tarde açoitou a face de Anton aumentando ainda mais a sensação de vida em seu corpo. Esgueiraram-se em direção do descampado, mas a presença deles foi notada por dois bastardos à esquerda.

Sam os avistou primeiro.

Em um momento ela e Marcos estavam na formação e no outro se preparavam para o ataque corpo a corpo. Enquanto fossem poucos não seriam loucos de usarem as armas.

Sam atingiu um dos podres com a coronha da arma duas vezes. Tão logo ele caiu uma faca já varava seu rosto, atingindo seu cérebro.

Marcos parecia estar tendo mais dificuldade. Mas após alguns golpes a criatura não mais se mexia.

Apesar daquela não ser o melhor hora para avançarem, estando como estavam em uma área urbana onde mais daquelas criaturas estavam à solta, a noite que se aproximava oferecia a mais perfeita cobertura naquele momento.

Anton podia sentir o coração de Lisa contra as suas costas e a respiração ofegante no seu ouvido. E seu coração se apertou um pouco mais pela garota. De todos naquela empreitada a vida dela era a mais valiosa. Talvez cada um deles em algum momento sacrificasse muito de si mesmo para mantê-la viva e levá-la ao seu destino. Mas o que ela mesma entendia daquilo?

Quando Sam se ajoelhara ao lado da garota naquela última noite no abrigo, com todos eles ao seu redor, Anton sentiu que seu coração tinha diminuído no peito diante da enormidade do que pediam a uma criaturinha que nem compreendia o que estava acontecendo com o mundo, a não ser que os monstros dos contos de fadas pareciam ter criado vida.

Saindo de seus pensamentos Anton sentiu os pelos da nuca se eriçar sem razão aparente. Até que o barulho do primeiro tiro o alertou de que mais do que um ou dois zumbis estavam no encalço deles.

Virando devagar absorveu a imagem de dezenas deles que se aproximavam ao largo e a direita. Alguns mais velozes. Outros m ais lentos. Mas indubitavelmente se aproximando deles.

A corrida começara então. John ia à frente para abrir caminho, atirando em um ou outro desgarrado que aparecia a frente, enquanto os demais se ocupavam em lhes proteger às costas. Sam e Marcos estavam mais atrás e Lucy seguia ao seu lado.

Carregando Lisa, Anton só podia dar alguns tiros aqui e ali. Mas era o bastante para ajudar John.

"Á direita" John gritou alertando o caminho.

Os prédios se seguiam velozes e Anton apenas registrava as barricadas que aqui e ali impediam que se aventurassem em um deles.

"John, precisamos sair das ruas." Sam gritou ao avistar um grupo de pouco mais de vinte mortos vivos a esquerda deles que se aliavam ao primeiro grupo para persegui-los.

Anton avistou a entrada de um do prédio ao mesmo tempo que John. A fachada de tijolos com os canteiros de flores murchas pareciam evocar a beleza antiquada do imóvel.

Sem tempo, John atirou na porta depois dando um empurrão com o ombro. Já dentro John e Lucy começaram a avançar pelas escadas seguidos por todos. Marcos e Sam ainda permaneceram uns momentos para trás, criando uma precária barricada que não seguraria aquelas coisas por muito tempo.

"Da frigideira para o fogo." Lucy resmungara atirando do alto das escadas em alguns dos primeiros a conseguir entrar no prédio.

"Aqui." John gritou e todos avançaram em direção há um dos apartamentos.

Anton entrou com Lisa seguido pelos demais. Tão logo entraram começaram a barricar aquela porta também.

"Ficar nesse local não é seguro." Marcos se pronunciara.

"Vamos usar as escadas de incêndio para subir ao telhado." John anuiu.

Os socos na porta começaram tão logo ele acabara de falar. Depois eram muitos e Anton sentiu o frio na nuca aumentar.

Foi estranho por um momento e ele não entendeu completamente por um segundo quando o peso de Lisa abandou suas costas. Por um breve instante pensou que algum dos amigos havia retirado a garota de sua proteção, mas no segundo seguinte sabia que algo estava errado.

Anton virou-se um pouco antes de uma daquelas criaturas morder a jugular exposta da criança e com certeza lhe presentear com um ferimento que a levaria a morte.

Não houve tempo para pensar, não claramente, talvez se houvesse ele tivesse tentado outra coisa. Mas tal qual aconteceu, Anton só pode erguer o braço e colocá-lo entre o pescoço da criança e os dentes da fera.

Ao sentir a carne tenra entre os lábios lacerados o podre o mordeu com mais força esquecendo-se da presa menor, que solta, foi ao chão. No segundo seguinte Anton erguia sua arma e estourava os miolos da criatura.

Com o braço livre se afastou do grupo, enfaixou a ferida como pode diante do olhar consternado de John e Sam.

"Droga, droga, droga." Praguejou baixinho encostado à janela.

"Anton..." Sam tentou, mas o garoto começou a rir sacudindo a cabeça.

"Não achei que seria o primeiro a morrer nessa história." Anton gracejou erguendo os olhos sorridentes para o grupo.

As pancadas na porta começaram a se tornar mais fortes e perigosas. Ficar ali não era nem a mais remota opção.

"Pega a Lisa e os outros e vai Sam." Anton falou.

"Não podemos deixar você para trás." Marcos gritou se aproximando e colocando a mão em seu ombro.

"Vou seguir vocês e dar retaguarda até quando conseguir."

"Não..."

"É o melhor a fazer." Sam falou abrindo a janela e avaliando o caminho de escape.

"Sam?" Marcos murmurou incrédulo.

Sam não respondeu, apenas encarou ao Anton e ele entendeu.

Ela não estava pedindo a nenhum deles algo que ela mesma não estava disposta a fazer. Em poucos momentos Anton estaria fraco, estava perdendo muito sangue, em pouco mais de uma hora eles teriam que carregá-lo e um fardo a mais seria adicionado ao grupo.

"Sam está certa, Marcos. Há muito mais em jogo aqui que eu, ou qualquer um de nós. Levar a Lisa ao CDC é o mais importante. Eu vou ficar bem"

Sem tempo para despedidas, Sam apressou cada um deles, seguindo por último. Enquanto subia as escadas de incêndio Sam olhou para baixo.

Anton estava agachado à janela, ao pé da escada e atirava para dentro do apartamento metodicamente. Seu topete estava impecável e sua mira parecia seguir do mesmo jeito. Um sorriso sacana iluminava sua face e seus olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas contidas. Sam soube em que ele pensava, ali em seus momentos finais, não por que o conhecesse mais que os outros, mas por que a cada tiro ele murmurava um nome: Meg.


	5. Lucy

Lucy

"Subam. Rápido. Rápido. Rápido" Sam gritava a plenos pulmões para os que iam à frente.

Lucy ainda pode vislumbrar, do alto das escadas, Anton subir alguns degraus e se virar para acertar os primeiros dos frescos e dos podres que avançavam pela janela do apartamento. Depois, se tornaram uma massa uniforme e não havia como o garoto para todos eles.

Lucy pode ver o primeiro agarrar a perna de Anton e cravar nela seus dentes famintos, para logo depois ter sua cabeça estourada por um tiro certeiro da Sam. Mas aquelas coisas não tinham medo. Nunca. Não importava quantos tiros dessem, ou quantas bombas caseiras usassem, ou lhes ateasse fogo, ou atirassem as poucas granadas que o Doug trouxera do Forte Payton, nada os assustava realmente. Não estavam mortos, nem vivos, e só possuíam uma idéia, um desejo: saciar a fome que os consumia, dia e noite, noite e dia.

Do alto da escada Lucy olhou ao redor, mas a escuridão não deixava divisar muito mais que um metro à frente. Olhando para baixo viu que Sam já se aproximava do último lance e passou a lhe dar cobertura junto com o Marcos.

Anton estava três lances abaixo e já lutava no corpo a corpo com alguns deles. Mesmo sendo exímio com a faca, eles eram muitos e o amigo estava ferido. Lucy pensou em apontar sua arma para o amigo e livrá-lo daquele sofrimento quando o ouviu gritar e começar a ser devorado por mais de uma daquelas coisas. Porém, Marcos ao seu lado segurou seu braço.

"Você sabe o que ele acredita disso tudo." Marcos dissera quando mais daquelas coisas começaram a devorar o garoto.

E Lucy sabia. E entendia mais do que talvez Marcos imaginasse.

Anton não ficara para trás apenas para atirar naquelas coisas. Não, só atirar não bastaria. O garoto era tolo o bastante para se tornar uma isca perfeita para aqueles monstros o retardando com carne e sangue mais do que com tolos e inúteis tiros. Aquele idiota.

"Se afastem vou usar a última granada para derrubar a escada." Sam gritou para os dois e Lucy correu no encalço de Marcos em direção ao John e Lisa.

Sam colocou a granada, puxou o pino e correu contando até cinco, se jogando ao chão perto de uma das paredes laterais do terraço antes de chegar aos seis e ouvir o estrondo da granada.

Quando todos se ergueram a escada, junto com parte da parede do prédio, não estava mais lá. Se aproximando do local por entre a densa fumaça, Lucy viu Sam constatar que por aquele caminho ele não mais os seguiriam.

"Adeus Anton." Sam murmurou olhando para os destroços abaixo. Os olhos secos, a boca crispada.

"Lacrei a porta a esquerda. E a direita não oferece perigo." John comunicou com Lisa nos braços.

"E como vamos sair daqui?" Lucy perguntou olhando ao redor e sacudindo os braços. "Voando?"

"Acho que é uma ótima idéia." Sam respondeu se afastando em direção a uma das laterais do prédio e começando a avaliar as opções.

Após dar uma meia volta e estudar o terreno e a pequena bússola que sempre carregava presa a uma corrente no pescoço, Sam se aproximou do grupo com os olhos brilhando de satisfação

"Não há nem um metro de distância entre este e o próximo prédio. Podemos pular e tentar descer pela escada de incêndio que dá para o beco a leste. O caminho parece estar seguro naquela direção.

"E falou a nossa destemida líder." Lucy comentou enfim cansada de tudo aquilo.

Odiava ter sido obrigada a acompanhá-los naquela loucura. Odiava cada minuto que aquela tola criatura se arvorava em líder e tentava mandar em todos ali. O que não daria para retornar a casa segura e ficar protegida entre seus muros ao lado das outras crianças, de Giles e Meg. Odiava o modo como John olhava para Sam com respeito e um desejo tão poderoso que nem por um segundo ele lhe dirigiria.

John só tinha olhos para Sam. Marcos só possuía olhos para Sam. Até aquele abobalhado do Giles parecia arrastar uma asinha em direção aquela idiota que só se tornara a Chefe do grupo por que seu tolo pai e seu imbecil namorado Doug tinham formado o grupo, os unido e mantido seguros ao longo de mais de três estados, perseguidos por selvagens e zumbis fedorentos.

Mas ela, Lucy, estava bem antes de encontrá-los. Era como um gato na noite, com passos leves e silenciosos. Se não fosse pela promessa de conseguir alimento sem todos os riscos que corria sozinha lá em Tupelo não teria se unido ao grupo. Na verdade, se não fosse pela visão de John, teria preferido seguir sozinha.

Mas o tempo havia passado e John a decepcionara em todas as vezes que tentara seduzi-lo. Taciturno, mal humorado, idiota. Podia chamá-lo pelos piores nomes, até de gay e ele não se abalaria ou a tomaria nos braços e lhe daria o prazer de ter um homem lhe desejando, lhe amando, que havia perdido desde que aqueles mortos vivos dominaram o mundo e destruíram seu reinado no High School Louis Ville.

Descobrira tarde demais que naquele grupo de operários e membros da ralé que conseguira ter sobrevivido a praga, uma rainha já governava com mão forte e temperamento frio. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para desbancá-la a não ser não cuidar de suas costas quando necessário.

Entretanto, assim como Lucy detestava Sam, a mais velha também não confiava plenamente na outra. Sam sempre a encarava com uma ponta de desconfiança, mesmo quando dizia confiar em todos do grupo.

"Se você tiver uma idéia melhor Lucy, pode compartilhar conosco." Sam declarou.

Apesar da vontade de mandar a garota à merda, Lucy permaneceu em silêncio.

De repente um baque surdo os assustou.

"Eles já estão aqui." Marcos sussurrou ficando de prontidão.

"Vamos." Sam declarou.

Primeiro arremessaram as mochilas. Depois Sam lançou-se para o outro lado rolando após atingir o outro lado para atenuar a queda.

"Joga a Lisa para mim."

"Lisa, preste atenção querida." Marcos falou se ajoelhando em frente a criança "Eu vou jogar você e a Sam vai te pegar. Não precisa ter medo. Ok?"

Lisa anuiu com a cabeça, os olhos cheios de lágrimas contidas. Marcos a agarrou firme a lançou em direção a Sam.

O corpo da criança voou pelos ares com os braços e pernas abertas por um instante e Lucy não pode conter um pequeno desejo de que Sam não a segurasse e todo aquele tormento que eles passavam, por uma tola e fantasiosa idéia de acabar com algo que não possuía cura, terminasse por fim com a queda da garota. Mas a Sam a segurou com um pequeno som de triunfo e Lucy suspirou infeliz se arremessando para o outro lado.

Os sons surdos da porta que levava ao terraço se tornaram mais forte tão logo Marcos e John pularam para o outro prédio. Com cuidado avançaram para a escada de incêndio na lateral esquerda.

Marcos foi à frente analisando o caminho retornando dois minutos depois.

"A escada está quebrada e só está utilizável até o terceiro andar. Por sorte é possível entráramos em um dos apartamentos e tentarmos chegar do prédio à rua."

"Se seguirmos a leste só teremos mais algumas ruas a avançar e depois chegaremos e estrada secundária que nos levará até o nosso destino." John falou se aproximando de Sam.

"Vamos então. Podemos descansar por uma hora e depois seguir em frente."

Desceram as escadas e entraram no apartamento com cuidado. Lucy esperou junto à janela com Lisa enquanto os outros três vistoriavam o quartos.

Devagar e paulatinamente Sam, Marcos e John vasculharam o apartamento com as facas em punho. Mas a não ser por um corpo ainda em decomposição no banheiro que não oferecia perigo, mas que teve a cabeça varada por uma das facas, nada encontraram.

"Não há muito sangue nesse cadáver, mas acho que o cheiro pode encobrir o nosso por um tempo." Sam falou colocando umas luvas que encontrou no armário da cozinha, juntando duas panelas ao lado do defunto.

Lucy viu com desgosto a garota abrir a barriga do morto e devagar dividir suas vísceras nos dois potes, para logos depois salpicar fim da escada e a janela e com cuidado a porta da frente.

"Mesmo que eu veja vocês fazerem isso sempre, eu nunca vou deixar de sentir essa vontade de vomitar." Lucy comentou levando Lisa para John e se acomodando em um canto para abrir um de seus preciosos chocolates e devorá-lo.

Sam balançou a cabeça e se aproximou de Lisa para verificar se a garota estava bem. Marcos começou a barricar a janela e John a porta da frente.

No escuro do aposento Lucy com os olhos alertas chegava enfim ao fim de uma equação que tomava todo o seu pensamento desde que Sam arriscou suas vidas para levar adiante um plano idiota e sem futuro.

Meia hora depois, cansados como estavam, todos adormeceram. Lucy havia se oferecido para ficar de guarda contando em colocar seu plano em ação.

Devagar agarrou boa parte da munição, das armas e dos suprimentos. Com cuidado retirou as peças que bloqueavam a porta e partiu escada abaixo com cautela.

Não encontrou nenhum fresco ou podre em seu caminho até a rua. Satisfeita avançou por entre os becos com sua natural habilidade de não se fazer notar, até que se achou nos arredores de Atlanta seguindo seu caminho para longe daqueles loucos que pensavam poder salvar o mundo.

Pela manhã, após horas caminhando, avistou um homem negro de pouco mais de quarenta anos que cortava lenha e cantava no quintal de uma casa velha onde mais ninguém parecia morar e a quilômetros de qualquer outra habitação.

A sede levou sua prudência embora fazendo Lucy se aproximar com a arma preparada.

"Não precisa apontar essa arma para mim garotinha. Não tenho intenção de lhe machucar." O homem falou tão logo a viu, os olhos brilhando de satisfação.

"Só preciso encher meu cantil, senhor."

"Pode pegar quanta água precisar naquele poço ali minha jovem" O homem falou colocando o machado no canto e erguendo as mãos. "Meu filho está lá dentro e nós já íamos tomar o desjejum. Você gostaria de nos acompanhar?"

Enchendo o cantil e bebendo um pouco da água Lucy meneou que não com a cabeça. Quando sua atenção se desviou do homem para o cantil novamente, este arrancou a arma de suas mãos, lhe deu um golpe com a coronha, lhe derrubando ao chão.

"Mas, veja só minha cara, meu filho Dwayne insisti que você faça parte de seu desjejum." E isso foi o último que Lucy ouviu antes de ser arrastada por Morgan Jones para dentro da casa e se tornar o café da manhã de seu filho.


	6. House of evil

**House of evil**

"Puta merda" Marcos quase sussurrou ao abrir os olhos e ver a figura, como uma sombra agourenta, em pé no meio do aposento.

Por um momento, no limiar entre o sono e o despertar, imaginou que a vulto a pouco mais de dois metros de onde havia se aconchegado era um dos amigos. Mas a vida em um mundo dominado pelos mortos, e suas agruras ao longo daqueles meses até ali, lhe ensinara a discernir em poucos segundos o que era ou não perigoso. E, com certeza, todas as suas campainhas de alerta estavam soando ensurdecedoras em sua cabeça naquele momento.

Segurando a respiração Marcos segurou mais firme no cabo da faca, que sempre estava ali bem à mão quando se atrevia a fechar os olhos, tentando a todo o custo não chamar atenção do ser agourento ali tão próximo.

Deixando que os olhos se acostumassem à luz difusa que adentrava no cômodo pelos vidros ainda intocados no alto das janelas pôde, após alguns segundos, enxergar completamente o intruso.

A farda da polícia estava retalhada em muitos dos lugares onde o homem havia sido atacado. Manchas de sangue seco cobriam boa parte da camisa. E as feridas ressequidas, onde nacos de carne pendiam, eram tão profundas que podia com clareza, e àquela distância, ver o brilho obscenamente branco dos ossos.

Pensando em como aquele bastardo conseguira entrar sem que Meg desse o alarme, Marcos deixou que os olhos vagassem pelo aposento em busca dos amigos.

John estava no canto oposto à esquerda, Lisa e Sam estavam a pouco menos de três metros a sua direita, mas Lucy não estava onde deveria.

Com o coração aos pulos Marcos viu que o morto vivo não dava mostras de tê-los percebidos, ali no escuro do aposento. E dava graças, pois percebia que o cheiro deles estava encoberto pelo odor pútrido que Sam usara na porta e nas janelas. O odor empesteava o ar de tal forma que podia sentir o gosto na própria língua.

Marcos ponderou se deveria se erguer e atacar o podre agora enquanto tinha a vantagem. Porém, após olhar novamente na direção de Sam, percebeu o gesto discreto de negativa que ela fazia com o dedo em sua direção ao deduzir com clareza suas intenções.

O podre desmorto grunhiu batendo os dentes no que parecera a Marcos frustração. Do outro cômodo, entretanto, surgiu outra daquelas criaturas, como em resposta ao chamado do "amigo" e as duas figuras se dirigiram para fora do apartamento juntas, em um passo lento e angustiante.

Foi nesse momento que Sam dera a ordem silenciosa e tanto ele como John já estavam em pé, cada um dando cabo de seu monstro rápida e silenciosamente.

Devagar arrastaram os corpos para um dos cômodos vazio. E logo após se certificarem de que não havia perigo fecharam a porta com cuidado retornando para a sala onde Sam e Lisa esperavam.

"Onde está a Meg" Lisa sussurrou olhando ao redor ao ver os três maiores se entreolharem nem um pouco confusos após verificarem os mantimentos.

Sam se abaixou a altura da garota com um olhar triste, mas não menos focada.

"Ela nos abandonou Lisa. Mas isso não vai nos impedir de seguir em frente. Vamos sair daqui agora e preciso que você não saia de perto de mim. Ok?"

Em gesto de assentimento a garotinha balançou a cabeça energicamente.

Sam se ergueu encarando novamente os amigos para, logo após, tendo Marcos na retaguarda e John abrindo caminho seguir apartamento a fora com Lisa em seus calcanhares e a pequena lança, de ponta de aço afiada e cabo de madeira manchada, bem segura a sua mão esquerda.

A pequena lanterna presa a camisa na altura de seu ombro iluminava parcamente as costas de John e parte do caminho à frente. Em John o mesmo aparato, um pouco mais potente, abria caminho entre as densas trevas com sua luz amarelada e fantasmagórica.

Na escuridão do ambiente, e com a pouca iluminação, distinguiam aqui e ali a bagunça no amplo corredor, com suas paredes manchadas, seu chão atulhado de todo tipo de quinquilharia, mas nenhum corpo, apesar do sangue.

Ao pensar na ausência dos corpos Sam lembrou-se do caminho até Atlanta. No cemitério a céu aberto que se tornara um trecho da estrada, com seu mar de carros, suas poças de sangue seco e, o pior, o mar de corpos ressequidos a jazer lúgubres e tristes no asfalto quente, ou dentro dos carros.

O cheiro nauseante naquela parte da rodovia lhe recordou um pouco o abatedouro do avô, que uma vez visitara na infância, com todos aqueles porcos pendurados e estripados, antes de serem tratados, lavados e levados para as câmaras frigoríficas.

Ao desviar por entre os veículos, com todo aquele silêncio que se instalara em seu interior, havia pensado, ao ver alguns dos corpos simplesmente ali, findos, sem marcas aparentes de traumas ou tiros na cabeça, falecidos, apenas mortos, como de fato deveria acontecer em um mundo imperfeito, mais real, em como não puderam descobrir uma cura, se nem todos se tornavam aquelas coisas no final.

Por que assim como Lisa, nem todos se tornavam naquelas coisas após a morte. Nem todas as pessoas retornavam após serem mordidas ou simplesmente morrerem. Claro que nunca acontecera algo como Lisa, mas, de alguma forma, muitas pessoas estavam livres de se tornarem desmortos.

Concentrando-se no presente se encostou à parede quando John sinalizou. Por entre a luz difusa da lanterna pode divisar o início das escadas e constatar que não havia nenhum podre ou fresco por perto.

Devagar e paulatinamente desceram às escadas em dois lances até se depararem no primeiro andar com dois deles, que logo se viraram e os atacaram alertados pelas luzes que brincaram lúgubres nas paredes ao fim dos degraus

Lisa deu um grito estridente ao divisar as duas criaturas, em um ato reflexo, natural de sua pouca idade e muito em razão do trauma anterior, e recente, de já ter estado entre as mãos mortas de dois deles.

Receoso de que mais pudessem chegar antes que tivessem livres daqueles dois podres, John atacou o primeiro e o derrubou sem nem ao menos pestanejar e Sam cuidou do outro em um golpe rápido e certeiro.

Sentiu, mas do que realmente soube, quando Marcos, para lhe dar mais liberdade de movimentos, puxou a garotinha para longe do raio de ação. E livre do receio de colocar a menina em perigo, se acercou do podre novamente para acertar mais dois golpes em sua cabeça, por precaução.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi cortado pelos rosnados acima de suas cabeças. Sem pensar duas vezes todos começaram a descer as escadas com rapidez, apenas retardada pela ameaça de encontrar mais deles a frente.

Pouco a pouco foram se aproximando do térreo, para deterem a carreira ao se deparem com mais alguns deles que, também atraídos pelo grito, se aproximavam no passo mais rápido que podiam, subindo do térreo para o primeiro andar.

John abriu caminho pelo corredor acertando dois deles antes que se aproximassem mais. Enquanto Marcos e Sam lutavam contra mais quatro que surgiram do andar superior. John, após dar cabo dos desmortos, começou freneticamente a testar as fechaduras das portas em busca de um lugar em que pudessem se esconder, ou pelo menos, se barricar até encontrarem um meio de escapar daquela casa do mal.

No extremo esquerdo do corredor uma das portas por fim cedeu e John se viu diante de mais um lance de escadas. Divisando ali uma saída gritou pelos amigos enquanto puxava Lisa para dentro e verificava se estava limpo e seguro.

Sam acertou a cabeça de uma fresca mulher que havia caído após um golpe de Marcos. Livres dos quatro desmortos, e no silêncio que se seguiu, os grunhidos do andar inferior e superior se tornaram mais distintos. Uma horda estava a caminho e não seria prudente permanecer naquele prédio por muito mais tempo.

"Vamos" Sam sussurrou para Marcos enquanto se dirigia para o aposento onde John e Lisa os esperavam.

Travando a porta com uma das correntes e cadeados que faziam parte de seu arsenal, começaram a descer as escadas com cuidado. O caminho era estreito, o que só permitia que andassem em fila indiana, com John à frente e Sam na retaguarda.

A porta de aço no fim dos degraus estava travada pelo lado de fora e no minúsculo vão onde os quatro se espremiam os três mais velhos precisavam tomar a difícil decisão de voltar ou tentar abrir a porta com alguns tiros, que certamente acarretariam em que mais deles soubessem que estavam no prédio e, o pior, onde estavam.

Sam por fim pediu que Marcos e John subissem com Lisa para a bifurcação na escadaria e mirando de uma posição e distância segura, atirou contra a fechadura com precisão e calma.

Quando a porta foi aberta, os quatro correram para fora com a precisão de quem sabia o que deveriam fazer. Ao iluminar o local com suas lanternas perceberam que estavam no subsolo, no que parecia um estacionamento.

"Aqui" Sam chamou ao avistar a sala da segurança.

Com os amigos montando guarda do lado de fora Sam invadiu o cubículo em busca de uma chave qualquer que servisse em um dos veículos estacionados no local.

Apesar da bagunça ao redor descobriu em uma das paredes um armário onde algumas chaves ainda estavam penduradas. Agarrou todas e olhou em volta em busca de mais alguma. Dando-se por satisfeita e sabendo que tinham demorado demais parados ali, saiu em busca dos amigos.

Do lado de fora passou algumas chaves para o Marcos e juntos começaram a apertar as travas dos alarmes antifurto nas chaves para identificar um veículo.

O barulho característico de um alarme sendo desligado soou ao longe e Sam apertou novamente o botão para saber onde estava. No fim do corredor, atrás de um portão travado a meio metro do chão as luzes de uma minivan acenderam e o barulho se ouviu novamente.

Os quatros correram para lá a toda, com Marcos carregando Lisa no meio do caminho. Devagar se abaixaram e atravessaram o portão, para logo depois ouvir o barulho surdo e arrepiante daquelas coisas esmurrando a porta da escada do caminho que haviam passado.

Depois de verificarem se o veículo era seguro entraram e Sam, que apesar de John ser um ótimo mecânico, era a melhor motorista, tentou dar a partida algumas vezes sem sucesso.

John nem precisou que ela ordenasse e já estava do lado de fora com Marcos e Sam montado guarda, levantando o capô para analisar o problema.

"É a bateria" respondeu a pergunta que nenhum dos outros tivera coragem ou tempo de fazer.

"Havia uma van por onde viemos." Marcos falou já caminhando em direção ao portão e atravessando para o outro lado.

Sam o seguiu e John ficou de guarda no veículo cuidando para que nenhum desmorto aparecesse do túnel a frente que parecia ser à saída daquele lugar.

Marcos se aproximou a toda da van vermelha no canto esquerdo e na urgência do momento começou a tomar providências para abrir o capô e retirar a bateria, que esperavam estivesse boa para uso.

Quando o capô abriu em um baque, um estrondo maior se fez ouvir da saída das escadas e na luz difusa da lanterna puderem ver vários deles se aproximando a carreira. Uns mais rápidos e outros lentamente.

"Marcos!" Sam gritou dando o primeiro tiro, que arrebentou a cabeça de uma desmorto fresco que abria caminho em direção ao amigo.

Marcos tratou de puxar a bateria e correr em sua direção.

Devagar e em sincronia ambos começaram a percorrer o caminho em direção ao portão.

Sam ainda se virou algumas vezes para acertar um ou dois, mas eram muitos.

Inesperadamente um deles saiu das sombras a sua esquerda e só ouve tempo para Marcos agarrá-lo e cair com ele preso ao seu corpo alguns metros longe de Sam.

Apanhando a bateria que o amigo deixara cair Sam deu mais dois tiros em direção a horda de desmortos e fez menção de ajudar o Marcos que lutava com o bastardo.

"Não, não, não." Marcos gritou para ela segurando a cabeça do fresco antes de enfiar a faca por baixo de seu queixo até atingir seu cérebro. "Vai Sam. Vai."

Percebendo que Marcos já se livrava do fresco e se erguia, Sam pensou na missão e correu em direção ao portão, passando primeiro a bateria para John, para logo depois rolar e sair do outro lado.

Enquanto John cuidava do veículo, Sam começou a atirar em cada um dos frescos que se aproximavam do portão, tomando o cuidado para não confundir Marcos com nenhum deles.

Quando o som do motor da minivan estrondou atrás de si uma mão agarrou o seu braço e Sam se viu frente a frente com a face ensangüentada de Marcos.

"Vem." Ela pediu mirando com uma automática e atirando em um podre que se aproximava pela esquerda.

"Não posso." Ele respondeu.

"Atravessa logo essa porra de portão Marcos." Sam gritou com lágrimas subindo aos olhos ao compreender o porquê da negativa.

"Fui mordido."

"Não." Sam deixou a negativa escapar em som estrangulado.

E dando mais um tiro em direção aos podres que se aproximavam em um passo lento, Sam sentiu a mão de Marcos deslizar pelo seu pescoço e subir em direção ao seu cabelo preso, para soltar as mechas escuras e pesadas, deixando que seus dedos se emaranhassem entre seus fios.

"Sempre quis fazer isso." Ele sussurrou com todo o amor que sentia pela garota.

"Marcos"

"Por que não me pediu para lhe encontrar na despensa naquele dia, Sam? Por que o John e não eu?"

Sam sentiu o coração despedaçado ao compreender o porquê da pergunta. E ao encarar aqueles olhos fundos e cheios de amor por ela, não pode responder que o amava, mas nunca da maneira que ele desejava.

Mas Marcos sabia. Sempre soube. E, naquele momento, vendo as lágrimas que ela não conseguia esconder, sentindo a maciez da sua pele e de seus cachos em sua palma, soube que não se importava com a resposta. A amava e isso era o bastante. Sempre seria o bastante.

"Adeus Sam." Sussurrou docemente.

E se afastando do portão Sam viu a figura do amigo sumir nas sombras, para depois ser iluminada aqui e ali pelo clarão dos tiros que dava, até que com a última de suas balas ele se foi, para sempre.


End file.
